ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Credits
Here are the credits of the upcoming 2019 live-action/computer-animation family adventure fantasy film Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Opening Credits (USA Version) Universal Pictures and Hit Entertainment present In association with Gullane Entertainment Legendary Pictures and ImageMovers A HiT Entertainment production Presented in Association with The Isle of Man Film Commission A Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Film Starring Ariel Winter as Lily Stone Owen Wilson as Burnett Stone Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor David Tennant as Mr. Conductor, Junior AnnaSophia Robb as Tasha with Nicolas Cage as P. T. Boomer Matt Wilkinson as the voice of Diesel 10 and Joseph May as the voice of Thomas the Tank Engine Thomas and the Magic Railroad Casting by Juli-Ann Kay Ruth Lambert Karen Margiotta Mary Margiotta Voice Casting & Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Canada Casting by Ross Clydesdale UK Casting by Priscilla John Narrated by Anne Hathaway Main Titles by Kurtz & Friends Original Songs: Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice Score Composed by Hans Zimmer and John Powell Additional Music by Lorne Balfe Junior Campbell Mike O'Donnell Tom Gire Nick Glennie-Smith Peter Hartshorne Robert Hartshorne James Horner Henry Jackman Hummie Mann John Sponsler Ed Welch and Geoff Zanelli Music Supervisor Bob Badami Executive Music Producer Marshall Chess Visual Effects Supervisors Robert Legato Bill Neil Animation Supervisor Eric Armstrong Animation Director Mark Dindal Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Weta Digital WETA Digital Senior VFX Supervisor Joe Letteri Editors Sim Evan-Jones Ron Wisman Production Designer Oleg M. Savytski Director of Photography Don Burgess, A.S.C. Associate Producers Heather Kelton Shelley Elizabeth Skinner Executive Producers Brent Baum John Bertolli Nancy Chapelle Charles Falzon Barry London Shelley Skinner Steven Stabler Robert Zemeckis Co-Executive Producer Mark Jacobson Co-Produced by Steven Boyd Mark Jacobson Produced by Britt Allcroft and Phil Fehrle Based on the Railway Series Created by Rev. W. Awdry Story by Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Screenplay by Britt Allcroft Roger Avary Neil Gaiman Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis Directed by Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Opening Credits (International Version) Columbia Pictures and Hit Entertainment present In association with Gullane Entertainment Legendary Pictures Paramount Pictures and ImageMovers A HiT Entertainment production Presented in Association with The Isle of Man Film Commission A Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Film Starring Ariel Winter as Lily Stone Owen Wilson as Burnett Stone Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor David Tennant as Mr. Conductor, Junior AnnaSophia Robb as Tasha with Nicolas Cage as P. T. Boomer Matt Wilkinson as the voice of Diesel 10 and Joseph May as the voice of Thomas the Tank Engine Thomas and the Magic Railroad Casting by Juli-Ann Kay Ruth Lambert Karen Margiotta Mary Margiotta Voice Casting & Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Canada Casting by Ross Clydesdale UK Casting by Priscilla John Narrated by Anne Hathaway Main Titles by Kurtz & Friends Original Songs: Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice Score Composed by Hans Zimmer and John Powell Additional Music by Lorne Balfe Junior Campbell Mike O'Donnell Tom Gire Nick Glennie-Smith Peter Hartshorne Robert Hartshorne James Horner Henry Jackman Hummie Mann John Sponsler Ed Welch and Geoff Zanelli Music Supervisor Bob Badami Executive Music Producer Marshall Chess Visual Effects Supervisors Robert Legato Bill Neil Animation Supervisor Eric Armstrong Animation Director Mark Dindal Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Weta Digital WETA Digital Senior VFX Supervisor Joe Letteri Editors Sim Evan-Jones Ron Wisman Production Designer Oleg M. Savytski Director of Photography Don Burgess, A.S.C. Associate Producers Heather Kelton Shelley Elizabeth Skinner Executive Producers Brent Baum John Bertolli Nancy Chapelle Charles Falzon Barry London Shelley Skinner Steven Stabler Robert Zemeckis Co-Executive Producer Mark Jacobson Co-Produced by Steven Boyd Mark Jacobson Produced by Britt Allcroft and Phil Fehrle Based on the Railway Series Created by Rev. W. Awdry Story by Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Screenplay by Britt Allcroft Roger Avary Neil Gaiman Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis Directed by Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Also Starring Jennifer Lawrence as Stacy Jones Dylan Minnette as Patch Jeff Bridges as Billy 2 Feathers and Idina Menzel as the voice of Lady the Lost Engine Costume Designer Luis M. Sequeira Original Character Designs by Rev. W. Awdry Christopher Awdry Britt Allcroft Head of Animation Tony Fucile Cast Live-Action Humans Mr. Conductor - Alec Baldwin Patch - Dylan Minnette Billy 2 Feathers - Jeff Bridges Burnett Stone - Owen Wilson Young Burnett Stone - Josh Hutcherson Tasha - AnnaSophia Robb Stacy Jones - Jennifer Lawrence Lily - Ariel Winter Mrs. Stone - Drew Barrymore Mr. Conductor, Jr. - David Tennant P.T. Boomer - Nicolas Cage Young P.T. Boomer - Scott McCord Sir Topham Hatt - George Clooney Adult Lily the Narrator - Anne Hathaway Adult Patch - Ewan McGregor Burnett Stone, Jr. - Max Charles Newspaper Delivery Boy - Alexander Gould Thomas's Fireman - Don Stanton Thomas's Driver - Dan Stanton Animated Characters Thomas - Joseph May Percy/Bluebird - Tom Kenny Lady - Idina Menzel Toby - Steven Blum Gordon/Henry/Harold - Kerry Shale James - Rob Rackstraw Rosie - Grey DeLisle Emily - Tara Strong Edward - William Hope Rusty/Diesel 10 - Matt Wilkinson Skarloey/Sir Handel/Bertie - Keith Wickham Peter Sam - Steven Kynman Duncan - Tom Stourton Mavis/Annie/Clarabel - Teresa Gallagher Splatter - Thomas F. Wilson Dodge - Kevin Frank George/Tumbleweed - Tom Hanks Cranky - Glenn Wrage Troublesome Trucks - Christopher Ragland Second Part of the Credits Production Manager Noella Nesdoly First Assistant Director David Coombs Second Assistant Director Sara MacDonald Third Assistant Director Tom Pakenham Fourth Assistant Director Ben Wright Animation Consultant Dean Wellins Creative Consultants Britt Allcroft Neil Crone Kevin Frank VFX Director of Photography Robbi Hinds, C.S.C. Animation Art Director Bill Perkins Live-Action Art Director Lucinda Zak Visual Effects Producer Mike Chambers Supervising Sound Editors Nelson Ferreira Matthew Wood Sound Designer Christopher Boyes Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Gary Summers Post Production Supervisor Mary Ann Grainger Isle of Man Unit Script Supervisor Donna Croce Camera Operator Andy Chmura First Assistant Camera Yvonne Collins Focus Puller Ivan Meagher Clapper Loader Anthony Meade Second Assistant Camera Eric Greenberg Tim Lewis Camera Trainee Dominic Williams Video Assist Operator Raymond Tang Production Sound Mixer Malcolm Davies Boom Operator Chris Bottomley First Assistant Art Director Mark Scruton Second Assistant Art Director Jacqui Allen Third Assistant Art Director Simon Paul Bloom Location Storyboards Ray Consing Construction Manager Len Furey Supervising Carpenters John Porter Gordon Routledge Carpenters Jeff Bernard Steve Blackford Richard Bonker Maurice Francis Douglas Hook Fergus Hook George Hughes Patrick Jerry Jim Kerr Laurie Kerr Peter Mann Lester Rowbottom Dave Whyman Construction Stagehands Michael Donegan Peter Goldsmith Supervising Painter Joe Monks Mural Designer Timothy Murton Scenic Artist Humphrey Bangham Painters Perry Crosby Jim Rooney Michael Sotheran David Wescott Signwriter Eric Quirk Plasterers Ray Staples Ray Tricker Set Decorator Cheryl Dorsey Set Decoration Buyer/Dresser Judith Lynch Lead Dresser Helena Osborne Standby Dressers Sarah Comish Chris Cubbon Swing Gang Jason Coole Adam Smith Set Decoration Buyer Jennifer Wood Greensman Ian Whiteford Property Master Greg Chown Property Assistant James Nolan Special Effects Supervisor Peter Hutchinson Senior Special Effects Technician Stephen Hutchinson Special Effects Technicians Paul Clayton Adam Hollow Bob Hollow Mark McKendry Special Effects Assistants Barry Angus Stephen Hutchinson Special Effects Trainee Thomas Alexander Dog Trainer Julie Tottman Horse Trainer Tony Smart Assistant Costume Designer Brenda Broer Key Wardrobe Janet Cavanagh Dresser Charlotte Holland Wardrobe Assistants Leanne Keenan Lynne Mather Seamstress Pat Barlow Wardrobe Trainee Suzanne Bolton Wardrobe Production Assistant Dorian Williams Key Hairdresser G.E. "Freddie" Godden Key Make-up Artist Kathleen Graham Hair & Make-up Artist Donna McCormick-Smith Hair Assistant Kathryn O'Hanlon Make-up Assistant Anna Orr Gaffer Franco Tata Best Boy Electric Paul Stewart Electrics Mark D. Cowden Toby Flesher Vince Madden Pat Miller Transportation Coordinator John Bellis Transportation Captain Barry Liggins Head Driver Michael James Lewis Drivers Clive Ardis William Edward Booth Robin Harding Simon Harding Stuart Harvey Adrian Holland Robina Jane McMullin-Smith Karen Moran Carl Pottenger Peter Smith William Smith Location Manager James Cleary Location Assistant Karen Comish Production Coordinator Lucy Ainsworth-Taylor Assistant Production Coordinator Aislinn Whyte First Assistant Accountant Ashifa Lalani-Walsh Assistant Production Accountant Orla Collins Extras Casting John Danks Choreographer Christine Wild Production Assistants Andrew Cook Andrew Kuhle Bristow Elizabeth Maskell Ranald Neilson Lesley Irene Niblock Eric P.T. Steedman Unit Publicist Leanne Trinton United Kingdom Publicity by MacLaurin Communications Still Photographers Tom Collins Steve Woodley Holly Wright Videographers Neil Crespin Justin Gray Caterers David Flynn Michael Howard Toronto Unit First Assistant Director David J. Webb Second Assistant Directors Tom Quinn Craig S. Wallace Third Assistant Directors Patrick Hagarty Tovah Zalik-Wallace Camera Operators Andy Chumra Perry Hoffmann First Assistant Camera Chris Alexander Second Assistant Camera Courtney Graham Camera Trainee Trevor Wiens Production Sound Mixer Chaim Gilad Boom Operator Craig Baker Key Make-up Artist Mary Sue Heron Make-up Artist Eva Coudouloux Key Hairstylist Susan Exton-Stranks Hairstylist James D. Brown Wardrobe Supervisor Rachel Archer On-set Key Wardrobe Liisa Younger On-set Wardrobe Heather Crepp Wardrobe Assistant Janis Dean Animals Provided by Birds & Animals Unlimited Head Animal Trainer Dave Sousa Lead Animal Trainer Mark Harden Animal Trainers Raymond W. Beal Melinda Eichberg Additional Animal Trainers Tammy Blackburn Georgina Bradley Candace Cothern James Dew Mark A. Echevarria Thomas L. Gunderson Susan Humphrey April Mackin Cristie Miele Catherine Pittman Denise Sanders Julie Schultz Doree Sitterly Cherie Smid David Sousa Tony Suffredini Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Stunt Coordinators/Doubles Dave Van Zeyl Chris Lamon Extras Casting Luella Lauber Stand-ins Steven Ambrose David Collins Michael Gnit Frances Kushner Jeff Mulrooney Los Angeles Unit Script Supervisor Ana Maria Quintana HD Engineer Britt Cyrus Gaffer John Buckley Jack English Best Boy James R. Babineaux Rigging Gaffer Glen Magers Rigging Best Boy Geno Bernal Key Grips Richard Mall Don Reynolds Best Boy Grip Martin K. Torner "A" Camera Dolly Grip Sean Devine "B" Camera Dolly Grip Andreas Crawford Makeup Department Head Mike Smithson Makeup Artist Whitney James Makeup Assistant Molly Tissavary Hair Department Head Roxanne Griffin Hairstylist Darlene Brumfield Costumer Kiersten Ronning First Assistant Director Josh McLaglen Second Assistant Director Jason Roberts Additional Second Assistant Director Wayne B. Witherspoon Third Assistant Director Josh King Unit Publicist Joel Green Location Manager Julie Hannum Assistant Location Managers Justin Duncan Taylor Erickson Perri Fichtner Cary Heckman Kurt Mangum Lara B. Massengill Location Scout Richard Klotz Background Casting Christopher Gray Background Casting Coordinator Ron Lunceford Set Designers C. Scott Baker Mark Hitchler Patricia Klawonn Thomas T. Taylor Illustrators Martin T. Charles Will Eliscu Simon Jones General Foreman Thomas A. White Construction Foreman Bruce Richter Paint Supervisor Robert Hale Labor Foreman Roderick Curry Set Medic Antonio Evans Assistant Property Master Melissa A. Feinberg Assistant Set Decorator Paige Augustine Set Dressers Tyler Kettenburg Nick Rymond Video Utility Nick Mongoni, Jr. Transportation Captain Jim Chesney Transportation Co-Captain Stanley Storc DOT Coordinator Marc Landin Catering Services Ann & Mario Catering Catering Chef Esteban Guzman Production Supervisor Mika Saito Production Coordinator Austin Lapierre Production Assistant Zoila Gomez Animation Unit Character Designers Britt Allcroft Laura L. Corsiglia Tony Fucile Matsune Suzuki Location & Prop Designer Ed Lee Vice President of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Artists Tony Fucile Mike Inman Storyboard Artists Bruce Simpson Frans Vischer Storyboard Revisionist Robb Pratt CGI Layout Lead Guy-Laurent Homsy CGI Animation Lead Clarence Robello Head of 2D Animation Tony Fucile 2D Animation Supervisor James Baxter 2D Animation Lead Mark Henn 2D Animator Bruce Simpson In-between Artist Graham Binding Visual Effects Unit Visual Effects Editor Ron Wisman, Jr. Assistant VFX Supervisor Andreas Fehrle Visual Effects Coordinator Patrick Hurd Visual Effects Assistant Coordinators Wesley Barker Alicia Johnson Pre-visualization Consultant Rpin Suwannath Pre-visualization Supervisor Brian Pohl Pre-visualization Lead Kyle Robinson Senior Pre-visualization Artist Richard Perry Pre-visualization Artists James Bennett Rocky Curby Matsune Suzuki Pre-visualization Animator James Willingham III Pre-visualization Coordinator Penelope Scott Digital Matte Painter Richard Kriegler Watercolor Matte Painters Anthony J. Batten, C.S.P.W.C. Neville Clarke, C.S.P.W.C. Catherine Beverly Rodin, C.S.P.W.C. Oleh Valenyuk Anastasia Chemikos VFX Storyboard Artists Greg Chown Ronald Hobb Edward Lee Bruce Simpson VFX Drafting Robert Hackborn On-set VFX Supervisor Raymond MacMillan VFX Plate Unit First Assistant Director David Silva Visual Effects Plate Supervisor Chris Dawson Visual Effects Camera Operator A.J. Raitano Visual Effects First Assistant "A" Camera Jan Ruona Visual Effects Still Photography Leah Montagnino Toronto Model Unit Director of Photography Terry Permane First Assistant Director Eric Banz Second Assistant Director Tom Quinn First Assistant Camera Nigel Permane Second Assistant Camera David Rumley Model Supervisor Stephen Asquith Model Special Effects Supervisor David Eves Model Maker Duncan Orthner Key Motion Control Programmer Tom Turnbull Motion Control Programmer Mike Borrett Motion Control Assistant Kennedy Shaw WETA Digital Crew Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by WETA Digital Ltd., Wellington, New Zealand Visual Effects Supervisors Wayne Stables Richard Taylor R. Christopher White Guy Williams Erik Winquist Visual Effects Producer Clare Burgess Animation Supervisors Daniel Barrett David Clayton Digital Effects Supervisor Guy Williams Digital Effects Producer Marvyn Young Modeling Supervisor Marco Revelant Creature CG Supervisor Dana Peters Creature Art Director Gino Acevedo Shaders Supervisor Martin Hill Head of Digital Imaging Pete Williams Head of Layout/Animation Technology Shawn Dunn Digital Imaging Supervisor Nick Booth Massive Environment Supervisor Jon Allitt Rotoscope Supervisor Sandy Houston Texturing Supervisor Tom Mikota Digital Paint Supervisor Quentin Hema Shots Research and Development Supervisor Nick McKenzie Chief Technology Officer Paul Ryan Head of Compositing Matt Welford Compositing Supervisor Charles Tait Visual Effects Executive Robin Prybil Effects Animation Supervisor Kevin Romond Head of Research and Development Sebastian Sylwan Camera Supervisor Lee Bramwell Senior Research and Development Software Developer Luca Fascione On-Set Production Manager Hannah Bianchini Lead On-Set Visual Effects Technical Director Matt Sloan Senior On-Set Visual Effects Technical Director Stan Alley On-Set Visual Effects Technical Director Jake Cenac Pre-Production CG Supervisor Matt Aitken On-Set Surveyor Brian McMillin Pre-Production Manager Mara Bryan Pipeline Supervisor Lance Lones Senior Production Managers Clare Burgess Kevin L. Sherwood Annette Wullems VFX Art Director Michael Pangrazio Creature Simulation Supervisor Andrea Merlo Facial Team Lead Jeff Unay Water Team Lead Christoph Sprenger Shots Production Manager Kristina Flach Digital Colorist Joerg W. Bungert Assistant Digital Colorist Alexandra Lanzensberger Animation Production Manager Nicky Muir Special Projects Supervisor Mark Sagar Modeling Lead Modelers Florian Fernandez Roja Huchez Paul Jenness James Ogle Pascal Raimbault Rainer Zoettl Senior Modelers Jung Min Chang Simon Cheung Nicholas Gaul Cajun Hylton Niklas Preston Richard Raimbault John Stevenson-Galvin Modelers Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Makiko Handa Cajun Hylton Yasmin Khudari Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Andreas Maaninka Maurizio Memoli Kaori Miyazawa James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Matsune Suzuki Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Lead Facial Modeler Gustav Ahren Senior Facial Modelers Gustav Ahren Jinwoo Lee Peter Syomka Facial Modelers Gustav Ahren Alessandro Bonora Andrei Coval Ramahan Faulk Mark Haenga Roja Huchez Yasmin Khudari Maurizio Memoli Howard Sly Matteo Stirati Creatures Lead Creature Code Developer James Jacobs Lead Creature Facial Technical Director Stephen Cullingford Creature Facial Technical Director Marco Barbati Creature Set-up Artist Marco Vidaurre Creature Pipeline Technical Director Sindharmawan Bachtiar Lead Creature Technical Directors Julian Butler Glen Christie Lonnie Kraatz Matthew Muntean Eric Tang Senior Creature Technical Directors Christine Arboit Felix Balbas Aaron Holly John Homer Jens Schwarz David Short Creature Technical Directors Marco Barbati Lorenzo Basurto Rufus Blow Adam Cobabe Johann Francois Coetzee David Feuillatre James Gambell Eduardo Graña Nick Hamilton Radford Hurn Gios Johnston Lonnie Kraatz Jon Lemmon Laura Lumpuy Nicolas Oleg Magrisso Peter Megow Christopher Daniel Meyer Ron E.J. Miller Sunny Teich Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Eli Tucker René Van De Poel Marco Vidaurre Roger Wong Vincent Yan Matthias Zeller Texturing Lead Texture Artists David Abbott Jessica Cowley Michael Cox Bradford Decaussin Lina Toy Line Hum Po Yuen Kenny Lam Keven Norris Ula Rademeyer Hillary Yeo Tze Ann Senior Texture Artists Georgy Arevshatov Mia Askew Kathleen Beeler Myriam Catrin Bradford Decaussin Nikki Hayley-Hughes Lina Toy Line Hum Mel James Ben Nightingale Raine Reen Anne Ritter Masaya Suzuki Christopher Welch Piotr Fox Wysocki Hillary Yeo Tze Ann Texture Artists Raine Anderson Jane Apthorp Georgy Arevshatov Elisabeth Arko Robert Baldwin Ned Barraud Kathleen Beeler Jennifer Bloomfield Katreena Erin Bowell David Brunette Samuel Doyle Ryan Duncan Alison Farmer James Furlong Lauren Manuel Garcia Carro Danny Geurtsen Belinda Griffiths Nikki Hayley-Hughes Ngoc Heng Richard Hopkins Gareth J. Jensen Byung Gun Jung Laure Lacroix Po Yuen Kenny Lam Zoe Lord Ben Nightingale Torbjörn Olsson David Owen Justine Sagar Grace Stephens Shar Stewart Petra Steuben Nataliya Tsyganok Kara Vandeleur Sarah E. Wilson Jasmine Wong Piotr Fox Wysocki Mark Young Texture Pipeline Technical Directors John William Harnagel Collin Maxfield Parrish Adam Shelton Layout Lead Layout Artist Olaf Skjenna Senior Layout Artist Sarath Madhavan Layout Artist Debbie Langford Lead Layout Technical Directors Shweta Bhatnagar Barbara Busch William Dwelly Olaf Skjenna Senior Layout Technical Directors Shweta Bhatnagar Scott Eade Mark Pullyblank Olaf Skjenna Jacob Stephens Layout Technical Directors Ryan Arcus Shweta Bhatnagar Glen Bramley Shaun Friedberg Peter Godden Martin Grözinger Debbie Langford Simon Legrand Ruth-Anne Loveridge Sarath Madhavan Simon Millanta Christopher Mills George Edward Oliver, Jr. Rob Ormond Stephen Painter Vidya Raman Jennifer Scheer Olaf Skjenna Adam Slater Jonas Sperl Wayne Traudt Rob Zohrab Assistant Layout TDs Jacob Barrow Michael John Briden Evan Christie Craig D. Clarke James Dee Rachel E. Herbert Teresa L. Hooper Jeremy McKenzie John McMechan Garrett Winters Animation Lead Animators Daniel Barrett Alexander Burt Michael Cozens Jan Philip Cramer Ben Forster Robyn Luckham Sarath Madhavan Matthew Riordan Senior Animators Michael Aerni Elisabeth Arko Alvise Avati Graham Binding Andrew Calder Nick Craven Scott Dace Tom Del Campo Richard Dexter Kevin Estey Oliver Exmundo Aaron Gilman Victor Huang Todd Labonte Shahar Levavi Greg Lewis Jee Young Park Mark Pullyblank Eric Reynolds Matthew Riordan Jalil Sadool Jason Snyman John Sore Mike Stevens Paul Story Dennis Yoo Daniel Zettl Animators Michael Aerni Elisabeth Arko James Bennett Djordje Cakovan Peter Chen Gerald Clevy Simeon Duncombe Austin Eddy Neil Glasbey Toby Michael Haruno Marchand Jooste Patrick Kalyn Anthony McIndoe Robert Macintosh Sarath Madhavan Jonathan Paquin Mark Pullyblank Brett Purmal Stephan Remstedt Jance Rubinchik Ben Sanders Andrew Silke Mark Stanger Timothy Stevenson Danny Testani Lindsay Thompson James Willingham III Daniel Zettl Senior Animation Technical Directors Shaun Friedberg Keith Lackey Animation Technical Directors Juan Antonio Amblés Derrick Auyoung Regina Paula Cachuela Taylor J. Carrasco Shaun Friedberg Jeremy Hollobon Orlando Meunier Lori Smallwood Taisuke Tanimura CG Supervisors Shadi Almassizadeh Simon Clutterbuck Dan Cox Eric Fernandes Graeme Demmocks Allen Hemberger Sebastian Marino Matthias Menz Keith F. Miller Alessandro Mozzato Sergei Nevshupov Mike Perry Thrain Shadbolt Roger Shortt Kevin Andrew Smith Mark Tait Technical Direction Lead Technical Directors David Basalla Thelvin Tico Cabezas Mark Gee Alex Hessler Changeui Im Jean Matthews Jeremy Pickett Frank Anthony Sabia, Jr. Alan Woods Senior Technical Directors Mikael Hakansson Hiroaki Muramoto Technical Directors Mark Davies Darren A. Mosher Assistant Technical Directors Kate Adams Rebecca Asquith Simon Baker Bryn Bayliss Hamish Beachman Brittany Bell Paula Bell Dudley Birch Helen Blake Andrew D.W. Brown Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Andrea Christie Alessandro Costa Nathan Dawson Tim Douglas James Doyle Oliver Ferguson Nikolas Filer Jeremy Fort Kenneth Garcia Alessandro Gobbetti Jaimee Godinet Deepak Gupta Yoshihiro Harimoto Matthew Hicks Julie Holmes Chris Husson Alexandra Lanzensberger Chet Leavai Seong Kyun Lee Jim Longhurst Daniel Lynch Keith MacGowan Greg McKinley Daisuke Maki Richard Mason Hitesh Kumar Mehra Daniel Meighan Nikora Ngaropo Greg Notzelman Johnny Parsons Sam Prebble Eddy Purnomo Timothy Scollard Cam Barrett Smith Kieran Smith Rosalind Stratton Andrew R.E. Taylor Xiao Tian Riaan Underwood Chris Walker Ed Wilkie Fraser John Wilkinson Lighting Lead Lighting Artist Frank Dürschinger Lighting Artists Corey Bedwell André Braithwaite Frank Anthony Sabia, Jr. Additional Lighting Artist Eric Fernandes Lead Lighting Technical Directors Phil Barrenger Frank Dürschinger Nick Epstein Mark Gee Chris George Alex Hessler Balazs Kiss Miae Kang Hiroaki Muramoto Jane O'Callaghan Gaku Tada Senior Lighting Technical Directors Sandip Kalsy Ryan Leasher Daniele Tosti Lighting Technical Directors Adel Abada Johan Aberg Imran Ahmed Tony Alexander Romain Arnoux Michael Baltazar Mark Barber David Basalla Kelly Bechtle-Woods Corey Bedwell Hamish Bell Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Jorge Bobadilla, Jr. Albert Bonnefous Matthew T. Bouchard André Braithwaite Jessica Braun Loren Brookes Simon Brown Dhyana Brummel Robert Byrne Ben Campbell Keanan Cantrell Jeff Capogreco Tim Catchpole Amy Christensen Rhys Clapcott Roberto Clochiatti Peter Connelly Graham Cristie Alexia Cui Joanna Davison Tamir Sammy Diab Marco Di Lucca Colin Doncaster Curtis Edwards Samuel Edwards Hassan El Youbi Steve Evans Jason Fleming Nicola Fontana Robert A.D. Frick Jason Galeon Stefan Galleithner François Gendron Kenneth C. Gimpelson Marnie Goodman Brian Goodwin Nick Grace Anne Hall Jason Hannen-Williams Niles Heckman Gg Heitmann Sam Hodge Daniel Hornick Nickie Huai Katherine Hurst Changeui Im Myles Elliott Jackson Nathan Johnson Amanda Johnstone Samson Kao Michael Kennedy Steven Anthony Khoury Adam King Susie May Kleis Manfred Kraemer Donna Lanasa Phillip Leonhardt Lance Lones Jake Lee Mingzhi Victor Lin Kimberley Liptrap Chishan Liu Brett McConnell Daniel Macarin Aron Makkai Jean Matthews Christoph Matthiesen Gagan Mehta Luke Millar Richard John Moore Giuseppe Motta Alessandro Mozzato Daryl Munton Alfred Mürrle Marcell Nagy Serena Rainbow Naramore Jennifer Nona Mark Norrie Greg Notzelman Helen Paul Geoff Pedder Nicolas Petit Jeremy Pickett Olivier Pinol Arun Ram-Mohan Pavani Rao Saul Reid Arkadiusz Rekita John Roberts-Cox Dylan Robinson Alan Rosenfeld Ai Saimoto Alessandro Saponi B. Durant Schoon Michael Slater Daniel Smith Frederic Soumagnas Bill Spradlin Rainer Stolle Prapanch Swamy Jonathan S. Swartz Raqi Syed Peter Szewczyk Ben Thompson Olivier Van Zeveren Dan Wade Sean Noel Walker Tim Ward Malcolm Wright Chris Young Joyce Young Fabio Zangla Mohand Zennadi Junior Lighting Technical Director Filippo Paganoni Assistant Lighting Technical Director Navinsk Shader Writing Lead Shader Writers Mathias Larserud Raphael Matto Shader Writers Marc Cooper Rémi Fontan Nikolay Gabchenko Dmitri Krasnokoutski Nic Marrison Raphael Matto Michael O'Neill Hunter Parks Oleksiy Puzikov Amir Shachar Glen Sharah Toshi Shiozawa Robert Shrider Holger Spill Andrew Whittock Jedrzej Wojtowicz Effects Lead Effects Artists Chris George Allen Hemberger Francois Sugny Senior Effects Artist Eric Grimenstein Effects Artists Jayandera Danappal Kenneth C. Gimpelson Effects Animator Kawaldeep Singh Lead Effects Technical Director Hiroaki Muramoto Senior Effects Technical Directors Sam Bui Mark Davies Chris Edwards Zachary Franks Christian Hipp Radford Hurn Sandip Kalsy Jason Lazaroff Alex Nowotny Heribert Raab Olivier Soares Effects Technical Directors Mariano Blanc Dhyana Brummel David Caeiro Cebrian Jayandera Danappal Rahul Deshprabhu Will Elsdale Pierre Grage Martin Halle Florian Hu Ayako Kuroda Ronnie Menahem John A. Patterson Garry Runke Kawaldeep Singh Francois Sugny Andreas Vrhovsek Assistant Effects Technical Director John A. Patterson Water Technical Directors Robert Marshall Cheatham Rahul Deshprabhu Tim Ebling Eric Grimenstein Marcus Nordenstam Anton Ognyev Luis Pages Heribert Raab Julia Retson Diego Trazzi Massive Department Lead Massive Technical Director Geoff Tobin Massive Technical Directors Reza Ghobadinic Gregory N. Wilton Compositing Lead Compositors Norman Cates Paul Conway Areito Echevarria Timothy Hey Matt Holland Robin Hollander David Houghton Williams Ben Morgan Steve McGee Steve McGillen David Phillips Paul Redican Mark Richardson Karim Sahai Christoph Salzmann Caterina Schiffers Senior Compositors Colin Alway Simon Jung Michael Lanzensberger Saki Mitchell Cameron Smith Charles Tait Compositors Holly Acton Sergio Ayrosa Niki Bern David Brunette Julian Bryant Sonia Calvert Ean Carr Scott Chambers Gemma Cooper Steve Cronin Peter Demarest Gareth Dinneen Brett Dix Erich Eder Geoff Hadfield Ed Hawkins Kory Martin Juul Michael Lanzensberger Rich McBride Alberto Montañés Darren A. Mosher Salima Needham Torbjörn Olsson Giuseppe Tagliavini Mark Van Den Bergen Matte Painting Matte Painting Department Lead Yvonne Muinde Lead Matte Painter Brenton Cottman Senior Matte Painters Peter Baustaedter Scott Brisbane Matte Painters Heather Abels Belinda Allen Jean-Luc Azzis Lyse Back Federico Bozzano Adam J. Ely Belinda Griffiths Michael Lloyd Nicole Mather Kristi Valk Paint & Rotoscope Lead Paint & Rotoscope Artists Christine Feistl Troy Ramsey Brad Selkirk Senior Paint & Rotoscope Artists Adam Bradley Tim Cheng Jim Croasdale Paul Everitt Christine Feistl Danny Jones Seth F. Miller Troy Ramsey Brad Selkirk Phil Van Der Reyden Paint & Rotoscope Artists Tim Cheng Paul Everitt Danny Jones Seth F. Miller Troy Ramsey Editorial Supervising VFX Editor Matt Holmes VFX Editor Lucas Putnam Associate VFX Editor Aaron Cubis Assistant VFX Editors Ben Hatton James Meikle Brett Skinner Camera On-set Surveyors Stan Alley Adam Harriman Felix Pomeranz Ewa Szczepaniak Senior Camera Technical Directors Sergei Koudriautsev Alex Kramer Matt Mueller Wolfgang Niedermeier Stephan Remstedt Michael Sarkis Albrecht Steinmetz Camera Technical Directors Oliver Askew Erik Bierens Lars Kramer Luc Longin Kade Ramsey Marzena Zareba Production Sequence Production Managers Aaron Cowan Erin Horton Paddy Kelly Frank MacFarlane Janet Sharpe Sequence Production Coordinators Malcolm Angell David Hampton Jennifer Loughnan Sarah Wilson Creatures Department Manager Kristie Breslin Husson Compositing Department Manager Gayle Munro Continuity/Publicity Image Manager Mahria Sangster 2D Sequence Manager/Layout Coordinator Cheryl Kerr Camera Department Manager Sandy Taylor CG Code Department Manager Holger Spill Modeling Department Coordinator Astrid Scholte Texturing Department Coordinator Nigel McKissock Layout Department Coordinator Arwen Munro Matte Painting Department Coordinator Stephen Nixon Production Assistant to VFX Supervisor/Producer Jaz Rongokea Reference Photographer Iva Lenard Assistant Reference Photographer Michael Takarangi Digital Setup Production Manager Kathryn Horton Previs Production Manager Marion Davey Modeling Department Manager Jessica Fernandes Texturing Department Manager Nigel McKissock Effects Department Manager Marie-Cecile Dahan Animation Department Coordinator Jarom Sidwell Assistant Technical Direction Department Coordinator Katie Houston Costume Department Coordinator Poppy Sinclair-Lockhart Digital Reference Performer Shane Rangi VFX Production Coordinator Fenella Stratton Render I/O Production Coordinators Cole Smith Paul Marcus Wong Production Coordinators Sam Buys Helen Clare Marcus Goodwin Peti Nohotima Jessica Ponte Jennah Rasmussen N'Cee Van Heerden Production Assistants Seb Bast Tom Greene Charlotte Laney Georgina Lovering Poppy Sinclair-Lockhart Software Development & Engineering Senior Software Developers & Engineers Richard Addison-Wood Oliver Castle Shane Cooper Alasdair Coull Liana Fleming Jack Greasley Peter Hillman Philip Hunter Anastasio G. Rodriguez Software Developers & Engineers Kevin Atkinson Antoine Bouthors Pravin Bhat Jack Elder Jon Hertzig Susan Howard Daniel Lond Wendy Lloyd Boon Hean Low Jade Mansueto Carla Morris Kiyoyuki Nakagaki Jacopo Pantaleoni Paul-George H. Roberts Marcus Schoo Paolo Emilio Selva Kim Slattery Eric Soulvie Michael Tandecki Xiao Xian Render I/O & Data Resource Film Scanning & Recording Technicians Daniel Ashton David Hampton Stephen Roucher Projection Engineer Tam Webster Data Resource Manager Adrian Samuels Data Resource Coordinator Phillip Reed Data Architect Andrew Atkinson Support Services Senior Staff General Manager Tom Greally Finance Manager David Wright Recruitment Manager Tanya Buchanan Senior Publicist Judy Alley Contracts Manager Ange Waller Relocations Managers Jeanne Stuart Alicia Williams Accounting Supervisor Steve Bayliss Accountant Ian Jack Recruitment Assistant Sherryn Matthews Publicists Hannah Clarke Robyn Isaacs Contracts Assistant Sally Shanahan Travel Coordinator Inge Rademeyer Housing Coordinators Marilyn Ryder Matty Webling Assistant Accountant Heather Kinaston-Smith Production Support Team Jo Harvell Charlotte Loughnane Chloe Elise Reilly Yadana Saw Natasha Turner WETA Digital Facilities Facilities Manager Mike Gunn Maintenance Coordinator Daniel Marwick Facilities Coordinator Luaan Ruaine Assistant Facilities Coordinator Erina Harding Facility Team Trent B.P. Baker Amy Brodie Kimberly Brown Raymond Clarke Warner Emery Sally Ford Michael Harden Chloe Holbrook Claire N. James William Jones Jenny Kess Virginie Lin Craig Daniel Mildenhall Sasha Mohelnitzky Darren A. Mosher Craig Rattray Penelope Scott Tom Southall Michael Takarangi Kate Trafford Wiki Waitai Alexander Wregg Information Technology Systems Manager Adam Shand Technical Support Manager Campbell Taylor Fairweather Lead Engineer Peter Capelluto Data Center Facilities Manager Tim Alexander Render Wrangling Manager Joe Wilkie Information Systems Lead Rebecca Downes Information Technology Coordinator Amy Shand Information Technology Purchasing Officer Dave Jones Assistant Purchasing Officer Ari Wheoki Data/Render Wranglers Stephen Allison Kris Bieringa Samuel J. Duncan Richard McKenzie Renton McNeill Filippo Paganoni Abhishek Pandian Rob Sclater Navinsk Layne Small Stephen Smart Brett Wilkins Information Systems Svend Andersen Glenn Anderson Peter James McGrattan Timothy Pick Thomas Prebble Jennifer Schoo System Engineering & Administration Andrew Atkinson Luke Chamberlain Rebs Guarina Paul Gunn Ben Hall René Kuys Tristan McMahon Brendan Murray Tim Nicholas Matthew Provost Chris Reece Bill Ryder Chris Winter Elliott Young Technical Support Leads Malcolm Aitchison Jason Grindlay Andrew Lambert John Young Technical Support Laurent Alibo Hamish Charleson James Dinsdale Reece Geraghty René Kuys David Leach Nick Long John Nugent, Jr. Benjamin Orange Kenneth Wells Lead Production Engineer Dave Kujawski Senior Production Engineer Tomek Piatek Production Engineers Sindharmawan Bachtiar Jason Cheung Noah Gift Rebs Guarina Teijo Holzer Dave Kujawski Snowy Leo Donal McMullan Simon Morley Aaron Morton John Van Leeuwen Arc Productions Crew CGI Animated Trains and "Island of Sodor" Segments by Arc Productions Producers Robert Anderson Jennifer Hill Brian Lynch Executive Producers Marianne Culbert Stephen Gallop Steven Hecht Kallan Kagan Head of Production Stephen Gallop CG Supervisors Evgeny Berbasov Phil Bonner Technical Supervisor Matt Collie Editors Matt Ahrens Gavin Ebedes Adam Garner Assistant Editor Michele Klaponski Production Designer Chi Woo Park Art Directors Boris Andreev Andy Ng Visual Development Visual Development Artists Andy Ng Elva Wang Storyboard Supervisor Steve Daye Storyboard Artists Myke Bakich Bram Cayne Ian Cherry Trevor Hierons Dipesh Mistry Character Designers Peter Lee Andy Ng Balaji Santhanam Elva Wang Andrew Woodhouse Concept Artists Mark Anthony Rachelle Reyes Prop Designers Rupy Bhogal Andy Ng Matte Painters Alexandra Kavalova Peter Lee Layout Layout Leads Mike Helmer Paul Kohut Layout Artists Joshua Fraiman Andrew Smith Parag Sorte Michelle Tang Cat Wideman Final Layout Lead Piero D'Aloisio Final Layout Artists Leo Li Shaun O'Reilly Ferryanto Tantono Yingjie Zhan Modeling Modeling Lead Ian Kim Rigging Development Lead Patrick Pautler Rigging Lead Mike Carnovale Modeling & Rigging Artists Mark Ainslie Max Brown Trenton Cassamalli Cesar Dacol, Jr. Jerome Herman Sarah Jargstorf Matt Lewis Jessie Milne Christoph Schoch Celso Teixeira Look Development Director Aaron Webster 2D Texture Lead Julio Del Hierro 2D Textures and Graphics Alexi Chabane Irwin Gamalinda Hong-Mao (Jeff) Lin Andy Ng Kelvin Tam Engineering Engineering Production Manager Daniel A. Murray Engineering Supervisor Rob Burton Engineers Reza Abolmolouk Nicholas Anderson Matt Collie James Deschenes Josh Fuller Vicken Mavlian Mmarkus Ng Kym Watts Software Developers Matt Collie Juhyun Daniel Lee Yungsiow Yang Animation Animation Director Patrice Berube Animation Supervisor Sushant Dholakia Lead Animator Dianna Basso Animators Adam Beck Jordan Benning Renee Brunton Jenna Byun Dennis Michael Chan Terry Dankowych Matthew Frigault Beatrice Imrie Winona Janega Jubey Jose Druv Joshi Patrick Lafrance Matthew Lajoie Pat Rhodes Subhankar Sen Ki Eun Suh Danny Testani Daniel Theriault Yevgen Timoshin Adam Trout Brad Willis Mary Yang Joe Yeh Jessica Zanetti Environment Lead Aadel Forootan Environment Artists Michael Bahadoor Phil Bredehoeft Alexi Chabane Christopher Derewianko Simeon Anthony Remedios Andrew Shyshko Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisors Bret Culp Warren Lawtey Visual Effects Lead Tyson Groth Visual Effects Artists Dean Blaser Michael Sun Lighting Lighting Supervisor Ryan Smith Compositing Supervisor Steven Mark Chen Lighting & Compositing Lead Simon Fung Key Lighting Artist Sean Montgomery Lighting & Compositing Artists Comyar Aghdam Gal Anafi Bruno Amezcua Cory Chambers Steve Chen Rob Dale Josh Fraiman Ruby Lee Tony Linka Bryan Luren Kevin McBride Ravi Patel Zebulon Pike Kevin Rostant Amal Marie Samuel Daniel Santana Balaji Santhanam Felipe Siem Joseph Soloway Daniel St-Amant Production Management Production Manager Sarah Williams Assistant Production Manager Tracy Blagdon Production Coordinator Meg Dryden Production Finance Manager Senthuran Thayalan Post Production Post Production Supervisor Alan Kennedy Post Production Assistants Travis Gagne Ryan Quaglia Technical Development Pipeline Supervisor Robert Pringle Pipeline Technical Directors Nicholas Anderson Kym Watts Rendering Supervisor Sean Macrate Render Wranglers Jeff Klug Victoria Mothersill David Sushi Production Software Development Christopher Crocetti Avi Katz Production Software Manager Dave Sullivan Production Engineers Reza Abolmolouk Nicholas Anderson Mark Bodanis Raymond Corbett James Deschenes Nevil Sidhwa Information Technology Systems Engineers Joey Wray Systems Administrators Mark Ryan Damian Upton Senior Systems Administrator David Fix Systems Architect John Hickson Production Accountant Daniel Carter Production Technology Lead Simon Chang Production Technology Support Mark Ryan RJ Zhou Vice President of Technology Rob Burton Vice President of Infrastructure & Training Terry Dale Head of Finance and Business Development Jeff Young Executive in Charge of Production Mark L. Walker ILM Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company ILM Visual Effects Supervisors Rich McBride John Knoll Jason Smith Animation Supervisor Matthew Shumway Senior Visual Effects Producer Jill Brooks Visual Effects Producers Janet Healy Erin Dusseault O'Connor CG Supervisor Leandro Estebecorena Digital Compositing Supervisor Donny Rausch Creature Supervisor Karin Cooper Digital Model Supervisor Frank Gravatt Effects Animation Supervisor Jeffrey Charles Higgins Layout Supervisor Tim Dobbert Digital Paint & Roto Supervisor Alan Travis Stereo Supervisor Sean MacKenzie VFX Editor Jim Milton VFX Production Manager Daniel Cavey Lead CG Artist Chris Foreman Lead Animators Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Edward Zhou Animators Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Supervising Digital Artist Martin Murphy Lead Digital Artists Kevin George Matt Hunt Greg Jonkajtys Adrian Millington Gaelle Morand Damian Steel Sam Stewart Adam Walker Digital Artists Raine Anderson Al Bailey Joe Bailey Jason Barlow Marc Beaujeau Duncan Blackman Christopher Bolwyn Gregory Bossert Kirstin Bradfield Luke Byrd Mark Casey Kai Chang Paul Churchill Brian Connor Jeremy Cook Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Gerald Gutschmidt Drew Harrison T.C. Harrison Wendy Hendrickson Shawn Hillier Zain Homer Bryan Horvat Jiri Jacknowitz Celia Jepson Keith Johnson Ryan L. Jones Daniel Kole Charles Lai Kevin Lan Kate Lee Seunghun Lee Christine Li Kyle Long Mike Marcuzzi Marcel Martinez Kevin May Chris McCrowe Jason McKeeman Lee McNair Brandon McNaughton Gustav Melich Tory Mercer Abel Milanes Betancourt Shawn Monaghan Lauren Morimoto Katie Morris Patrick T. Myers Katsho Orfali Brian Paik Thaddeus Parkinson Henry Peng Alexander Poei Kevin Reuter Anthony Rizzo Rene Segura Ryan Sluman Aleksander Szkudlarek Shivas Thilak Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Blaine Toderian Marie Tollec Kate Turner Michael Van Eps John Walker Michael Wang David Washburn Darrin Wehser Alex Wells Barry Williams Sai Win Myint Oo Keiji Yamaguchi Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Ken Bailey Tim Coleman Scott Jones Scott May Russell Paul Kim Smith Henri Tan Larry Tan Howie Weed Nick Woo Plate Coordinator Ryan Wiederkehr Plate Matchmover Duncan Blackman VFX Production Coordinators Kat Bachert Claudia Li VFX Production Assistants Kelsey Davidson Chris Hanson VFX Concept Artists Chris Bonura James Clyne Ryan Drue John Giang Research & Development Greg James Andrew Kunz Cary Phillips Production Support Florence Bouchard-Lepage Tim Chrismer Rebecca Forth Laura Franek Gisela Hermeling Brenda Huey Erin Jurevic Karen Kelly Spencer Kent Peter Leber Danielle O'Hare Hanna Price Melissa Roberts Trevor Walker Ryan Wiederkehr Paul Yanez Technology Trent Bateman Igor Boshoer Stephen Bowline Michael Dippery Dado Feigenblatt Victor Frenkel Nicole Galaz Phil Hom Jeff Mills Mark Nettleton Stephanie Pichel Mike Potoczny ILM Executive Staff Vicki Dobbs-Beck Greg Grusby Cassandra Kaiser Gretchen Libby Blur Studio Crew Visual Effects by Blur Studio Creative Director Tim Miller Computer Graphics Producer Sherry Wallace Storyboard Artists Leo Santos Paul Taylor Concept Art Sean McNally Chuck Wojtkiewicz Visual Development Artists Catherine Deeter Len Smith Layout Artists Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler David Nibbelin Leo Santos Paul Taylor CG Animation Producers Jennifer Miller Al Shier Sequence Animation Leads Bryan Hillestad Makoto Koyama Derron Ross Leo Santos Technical Animation Lead Jon Jordan Character Animators Wim Bien Ricardo Biriba Luc DeJardin Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler Craig Gilmore Bryan Hillestad Keith Lango Ben Loggins Remi McGill Cemre Ozkurt Ruel Pascual Samir Patel Derron Ross Davy Sabbe George Schermer Peter Smith Jason Taylor Dave Vallone Jeff Wilson Onur Yeldan Facial Animator Makoto Koyama Background Character Animator Asler Lavina Modelers Ricardo Biriba Corey Butler Irfan Celik Sze Chan Jangwoo Choi Sebastien Chort Zack Cork Jerome Denjean Sam Gebhardt Willi Hammes Tim Jones Brook Kievit Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Kevin Margo Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Dan Rice Seung Youb Shin Juan Solis Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace Dave Wilson Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Irfan Celik Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Sam Gebhardt Brook Kievit Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Texturing and Shading Adel Benabdallah Scene Assembly Supervisor Aaron Powell Scene Assembly Leads Dan Rice David Stinnett Scene Assembly Sebastien Chort Sequence Lighting Lead Dan Rice Lighting Artists Heikki Anttila Ricardo Biriba Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Tom Dillon Juan Granju Tim Jones Dan Knight Makoto Koyama Brian Kulig Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Remi McGill Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Todd Perry Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Derron Ross Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace August Wartenberg Dave Wilson Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Tim Bird Steve Cokonis Tara DeMarco Tim Jones Brian Kulig Ben Loggins Peter Smith Margolit Steiner Shane Zinkhon Visual Effects Supervisors Kathy Siegel David Stinnett Visual Effects Producer Arielle Davis Visual Effects Executive Producer Al Shier Visual Effects Animators Allan McKay Kirby Miller Danial Perez Ferreira Todd Perry August Wartenberg Rigging Leads Sze Chan Paul Hormis Jon Jordan Rigging Artists John Bunt Jangwoo Choi Brook Klevit Remi McGill Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Cloth Simulation Paul Hormis Asier Lavina Sung-Wook Su Paint and Roto Lead Tom Dillon Matte Painting Lead Jaime Jasso Paint and Rotoscope John Bunt Corey Butler August Wartenberg Rendering and Stereography Adel Benabdallah Damien Peinoit Animation TD Jon Jordan Lighting TD Todd Perry Production Coordinators Mandy Sekelsky Debbie Yu Production Assistant Amanda Powell System Administrators Matt Newell Daemeon Nicoladu Duane Powell Barry Robison Programmers Paul Huang Dave Humpherys Pipeline Engineer Diego Garcia Huerta Pipeline Manager Tom Dillon Information Technology Dave Humpherys Matt Newell Daemeon Nicoladu Duane Powell Barry Robison Executive in Charge of Production Tim Miller Yowza! Animation Crew 2D Animation and Graphics by Yowza! Animation Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Jens Pindal Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Tsao Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Scene Planning/Compositing Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Animation Production Manager Pierre Chiasson President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker Hammerhead Productions Crew Additional Visual Effects by Hammerhead Productions Visual Effects Supervisors Jamie Dixon Justin Jones Co-Visual Effects Supervisor Dan Levitan Visual Effects Producer Michelle Eisenreich Visual Effects Coordinator Kelly Rae Kenan Compositing Supervisor Daniel Mellitz Compositors Rob Cribbett Jon Doyle Linda Tremblay Rob Blue Daniel Mellitz Gilbert Gonzales Soyoun Lee Shira Mandel CG Supervisor Dan Smiczek CG Artists Chris Blazick Derick Dressel Leo Juarez Aung Min Richard Matsushita Wes Ford Takahashi CG Animators Aliza Chameides Justin Jones Robert Lurye Rebecca Marie Assistant Animators Gilbert Gonzales Mamie McCall Tracking Supervisor Candida Nunez Tracking Artists Paul Hopkins Joel Merritt Michael Ramirez Rotoscope Artist Deb Hiner Digital Supervisor Constance Bracewell Digital Matte Painters Brandon Gonzalez Rebecca Marie Marcus Trahan System Administrator Derek Zavada Render I/O Chris Blazick Visual Effects Assistant Coordinator Isaac Lipstadt Visual Effects Executive Producer Dan Chuba New Deal Studios Crew Live-Action Models and VFX by New Deal Studios, Inc. Visual Effects Supervisor Ian Hunter Visual Effects Producer David Sanger Visual Effects Executive Producers Shannon Blake Gans Visual Effects Coordinators E.M. Bowen Paula D. Lopez Leah Sargent Visual Effects Artist Joe DeWalt Brown Visual Effects Director of Photography Timothy E. Angulo Visual Effects Camera Operators Tim Drnec Craig Shumard James Thibo Visual Effects First Assistant Camera Andrew Borham Digital Effects Supervisor Jeffrey Jasper Digital Set Designer Scott Schneider Digital Artist Anthony James Thomas Digital Archivist Randy Bosh Mechanical Effects Supervisors Scott Beverly Forest P. Fischer Robert Spurlock Mechanical Effects Technician Roy Goode Pyrotechnicians Jon Bethke Chris Burton Roy K. Cancino Eric Frazier Richard O. Helmer Louis Lindwall Douglas D. Ziegler John Ziegler Motion Control Crew Joshua Cushner Adam Francis Jay Mallet Chris Paxson Craig Shumard Video Assist Alex M. Cacciarelli Model Supervisor Forest P. Fischer Model Crew Chief Fon Davis Lead Model Makers Jonathan Faber Alex Whang Senior Model Makers Chris Hawthorne Branden W. Seifert Model Makers Enrico Altmann James G. Anka Corey Burton Scott Burton Joachim Duppel Adam Gelbart Leigh-Alexandra Jacob Brian Kelly Hahn Arthur D. Lindfield Scott Lukowski Jennifer Middleton Bret Moore Raymond Moore Steve Newburn Timothy Niver Levi Ponce Branden W. Seifert Jon Warren Sabrina Wichner Apprentice Model Maker James Cocks Lead Model Painters Ron Gress Scott Williston Model Painters Leigh-Alexandra Jacob Enrico Altmann Richard Ewan Model Production Coordinator Taryn P. Kelly Model Unit Gaffer T. George McArdle Model Unit Key Grip Otto Betancourt Miniature Effects Ben Record Philipp Weinrich Senior Special Effects Technicians Scott Beverly Richard O. Helmer Special Effects Technicians Corey Helmer Blumes Tracy Photography Crew Victor Abbene Brian Maris Don McCall James Thibo Production Intern Emily Kwong Production Coordinators Katie Linahon Leah Sargent Hatch FX Crew Collapsing Viaduct Effects by Hatch FX Matte Painter Deak Ferrand Senior CG Artist Dominic Daigle 3D Tracker Andrew Whitelaw Model Supervisor Jim Towler Model Makers Jim Davidson Carol Tower Visual Effects Producer Rebecca Rambey Executive Producer Cheryl Bainum Pixel Magic Crew CGI Magic Railroad by Pixel Magic Visual Effects Supervisor Raymond McIntyre, Jr. Visual Effects Executive Producer Bonnie Kanner Digital Effects Supervisor Tyler Foell CG Supervisor Mike Hardison CG Artists David Behar James Gorman James D. Hattin Kevin Kipper Patrick Murphy Andrew Romine Juan Vargas Legend3D Crew Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic Producer Matt Akey Senior VFX Producer Toni Pace Carstensen Stereo Conversion Supervisors Tony Baldridge Jared Sandrew Senior Stereographer Barry Sandrew, Ph.D. Lead Stereographer Vince Niebla Stereographers Jill Hunt Glenn Osgood James Prola Colin Yu 3D Producer Matt Akey Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Senior Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Stereo Compositing Supervisor Joseph Zaki Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Jill Hunt Associate Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Keith Griego Matthew Parkhill Hector Navarro Laurel Cost Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Stereoscopic 3D Leads Evan Jones Brendan Llave Andrew Marquez Ted Trabucco Xiaolei Wang Jason Williams Stereoscopic 3D Artists Troy Alexiadis Juan Alvarez Brad Banda Jason Bowers Vincent Chung Tyler Marino Kiana Petersen Tony Tovar Bret Watkins Tyler Wheeler Dennis Yoshi Stereo Compositing Leads Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Stereo Compositing Artists Curtis Carlson Adam Dunn Production Coordinators Molly Bender Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Production Assistants Nicole Matteson Clayton Samuels Production Assistant to Britt Allcroft Kevin Robertson Assistant to Phil Fehrle Claire Freeland Assistants to Alec Baldwin Nazima Nagdee Gregory J. Pace Assistant to Robert Zemeckis Julie Kingsdale Assistant to Bob Gale Mary Anne De Simone Production Manager Micaela Winter Production Coordinator Michelle Rodda Post Production First Assistant Editors Ron Wisman, Jr. Paul Whitehead Annellie Samuel Second Assistant Editor David Tarnawsky Avid Editor Jonathan Alvord Avid Assistant Editor Debs Richardson Avid Engineer Angus Munro Producer of Post Production Rick Polizzi Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Assistant Post Production Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Post Production Facilities Provided by 20th Century Fox Studios Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Al Nelson Tim Nielsen Dialogue Editor Marshall Winn Animation Recordists Richard Calistan Paul Shubat ADR Supervisor Jonathan Null ADR Recordist Greg Smith ADR Editor Richard Hymns Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Editor Jim Likowski Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Field Recordist Dee Selby Mix Technician Tony Sereno Digital Audio Transfer Marco Alicea Al Nelson Recordists Ryan Cole James Spencer Re-Recording Engineer Bill Stein Video Services John Torrijos Chief Engineer & Facility Design Steve Morris Engineering Services Howie Hammermann Digital Editorial Services Tim Burby Dave Hunter Post-Production Sound Accountant Renee Russo Client Services Mike Lane Gordon Ng Eva Porter Dolby Sound Consultants Geof Lipman Daniel Sperry Chris Sturmer Loop Group Talent Caldwell & Company Music Music Produced by James Clayton James Sharp Music Co-Produced by Christopher Brooks Music Conducted by James Horner Hummie Mann Supervising Music Editor Richer Harrison Music Editors James Barkley Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqui A. Newman Score Recorded and Mixed by Joel Iwataki Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage David's Music Studios Sony Pictures Studios Incompetech Studios Score Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra The Hollywood Studio Orchestra Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Music Preparation by Mark Graham JoAnn Kane Music Services Eric A. Smith II Orchestrations by Pete Anthony Frank Macchia David Newman Kevin MacLeod Dana Niu Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Rebecca J. Krysthna Edguardo Simone Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger John Maxwell Anderson Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Advisor Alexander Reumers Music Clearances Christine Bergren Assistant to Mr. Mann Tim Huling Songs "Really Useful Engine" Written by Junior Campbell and Mike O'Donnell Performed by Steven Page Steven Page appears courtesy of Reprise Records "Thomas and Friends Original Theme" Written by Junior Campbell and Mike O'Donnell "Shining Time" Written by Hummie Mann and Sue Ennis Performed by Neil Donnell and Maren Ord Maren Ord appears courtesy of Nettwerk Productions/Capitol Records "Some Things Never Leave You" Written by Don Black and Hummie Mann Performed by Joe Henry Jo Henry appears courtesy of Mammoth/Hollywood Records "I Know How the Moon Must Feel" Written by Don Black and Hummie Mann Performed by Dayna Manning Dayna Manning appears courtesy of EMI Music Canada "Summer Sunday" Written by Ben Wright Performed by Dominic Gibbeson, Dominic Goundar, Rob Jenkins, Gerard McLachan, and Ben Wright "Locomotion" Written by Gerry Goffin and Carole King Performed by Atomic Kitten Courtesy of Innocent/Virgin Records Ltd. By arrangement with Virgin Records America "Hit Me Up" Written by KNS Productions and Gia Farrell Published by Zomba Songs, Keirulf Songs, Mugsy Boy Publishing, and J.Bo & Co. Music Publishing Produced by Brian Kierulf & Josh Schwartz for KNS Productions, Inc. Performed by Gia Farrell Courtesy of Atlantic Records "Working on the Railroad" Traditional Performed by Matt Wilkinson Third Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on Film Laboratory Deluxe Toronto, Ltd. Film Timers Chris Hinton Vaughan Killin Avid HD Editing Equipment by Pivotal Post Dailies Colorist Richard Cordes Digital Intermediates by EFILM Stock Footage Sony Pictures Stock Footage Color Timer Jim Passon Negative Cutter Mo Henry Titles Title Designer Kyle Cooper Title Design The Picture Mill End Title Crawl Scarlett Letters Kurtz & Friends Crew 2D Animated Opening Titles by Kurtz & Friends Directed, Written, and Produced by Britt Allcroft Bob Kurtz Designs and Storyboards Bob Kurtz Robert Peluce Bruce Simpson Frans Vischer Animation Director Bob Kurtz Animators Pam Cooke Eric Goldberg Tim Harringer Bert Klein Gary Mooney Phillip Pignotti Dave Spafford Tim Szabo Frans Vischer Shane Zalvin Editor/Animation Producer Kenneth C. Smith Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Jennifer Sorolla Felipe Digital Ink & Paint Artists Debbe Blomdahl Jackie Gaumer Backgrounds Designed & Painted by Hector Martinez Color Designer Gyorgyi Peluce Compositing Artist Jennifer Sorolla Felipe CG Supervisor Scott F. Johnston Fourth Part of the Credits Camera and Lighting Equipment by William F. White, Limited and Chapman/Leonard Studios Production Services by Catalyst Entertainment MainSail Production Services Child Psychology Consultant Dr. Ron Slaby Leica Reel by John Collins Legal Affairs Diana Cafazzo & Sandra Richmond for McMillan Binch Jacqueline Hurt & Rowena Evans for S.J. Berwin Insurance Jones Brown & Associates, Limited Completion Bond Sally Dundas for The Motion Picture Bond Company International Sales & Distribution Kathy Morgan International World Revenues Collected and Distributed by Fintage Collection Account Management B.V. Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Thomas & Friends Created by Britt Allcroft Based on the Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry Thomas & Friends © 2019 Gullane (Thomas) Limited The Thomas name and character and the Thomas & Friends logo are trademarks of the Gullane (Thomas) Limited and its affiliates and are registered in many jurisdictions around the world. Shining Time Station Created by Britt Allcroft & Rick Siggelkow Filmed on Location at The Isle of Man Toronto, Ontario, Canada Los Angeles, California The Producers Wish to Thank Amtrak Michael L. Kates Richard Remington Larry Snyder Jim Traynor Richard Esposito Sony Pictures Entertainment Destination Films HiT Entertainment Britt Allcroft Mara Wilson The Strasburg Railroad Henry Fisher Farm The Harrisburg Station Cherry Crest Farm California Film Commission Amy Lemisch Steve Dayan Hillary Dugdale Hon. David North MHK The People of the Isle of Man Isle of Man Film Commission Doug Lennox and The Thomas the Tank Engine Fans for the support whose tireless efforts made this movie possible. Final Part of the Credits Visit Thomas & Friends at: www.thomasandfriends.com Thomas and the Magic Railroad will be available in stores on DVD, Blu-Ray, and Blu-Ray 3D, and as a bonus, you can take home the director's cut of the 2000 film of the same name, available on DVD and Blu-Ray. This film is dedicated to the memory of Russell Charles Means (November 10, 1939 – October 22, 2012) and Doug Lennox (January 21, 1938 – November 28, 2015) The two actors who originally played Billy 2 Feathers and P.T. Boomer from the original Thomas and the Magic Railroad film had both passed away in 2012 and 2015. May both their souls rest in peace. The Major League Baseball trademarks depicted in this motion picture were licensed by Major League Baseball Properties, Inc. American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals and/or talking objects were harmed in the making of this film. This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. No. 846627 © 2019 Universal Studios/The Magic Railroad Company, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios and WETA Digital Universal Studios and The Magic Railroad Company, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Credits Category:Post Credits